What Shall I Do Next?
by Butchercup
Summary: I need my wonderful readers out there to help me figure out which story to focus on! I have so many ideas but these are my top five right now. Please take a look at the summaries for my up-coming stories and vote on the top two you would like to see first on my poll or through review. Butchercup
1. What Shall I do Next?

_**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm happy to still be writing for any fans I may have. But I need help. I really don't know which story I should focus on the most right now.**_

_**Brick: Butchercup has set up a poll on her profile for you readers to vote on which story you would like to see first.**_

_**Boomer: This will contain summaries of five stories she has in mind right now and has already somewhat started.**_

_**Butch: So after reading the summaries, **__**go on Butchercup's profile (or Review) and vote on the top two stories you would like to see.**_

_**Me: Thanks guys! Also, as a special treat, at the end of this will be a little preview of a long one-shot that I'm almost done with! Anyway, take a look at these ideas that came from my psychotic mind and vote! :D**_

_**Boomer: Note, Butchercup does not own any Powerpuff Girls characters.**_

**A Darker Shade of Green**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: ButchxButtercup, RRB, PPG**

**Genres: Romance/Drama… I guess**

**Powers? : Fuck Yes!**

**Ages : 17**

Butch has tried his hardest to put his evil ways behind him for Buttercup, but he just can't seem to do it. Now Buttercup is willing to join the path of evil for the man she loves. How will her sisters and the people of Townsville take this transformation… or will they even know it's her? And how will Butch's brothers handle the new addition to the Rowdyruffs?

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?! :**

**Brick: **"I've heard enough of you and your girlfriend's _activities _in the middle of the fucking night!"

**To Pop a Bubble**

**Rating: … I'll go with M**

**Characters: Bubbles, RRB, OC**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Suspense**

**Powers?:… haha, not anymore!**

**Ages : Around their 20s, college age**

The Rowdyruff Boys have been Bubbles' source of protection for years. They practically made it their reason to live, protecting Bubbles the best they could. But when her boyfriend, Jay, begins to show violent behavior toward the defenseless Bubbles, there's not much to do. After losing her family and powers to criminals, and the boys being so out of reach and clueless of the situation, she could very well end up dead.

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?!:**

**Butch: **"I GOT IT! We'll beat him to death with a spork!"

**Warning! : So this story contains Domestic Violence and…yeah. so just keep that in mind while voting if that's not something you want to see.**

**Welcome to Citiesville**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Butch (story will be in his POV), Brick, Boomer, Mitch Michelson, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe, OC (Buttercup)**

**Genres: Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Powers?: Again… not anymore!**

**Ages: 22**

Butch and his brothers moved to Citiesville after losing their powers, thanks to Mojo Jojo. He simply wants excitement in his boring life of a low-paying coffee shop job and eventless days that go the same way each and every single day. But he'll finally get that when a band of four decide they want to play a few songs at his job. Why does this band play so great, but seem to have so many secrets? And why does the black-haired lead singer look so familiar?

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?!: **

**Mitch:** "If you don't leave her alone, I'll shove you into a room full of Legos!"

***Contains lots of Music***

**I HATE The Blue Out of You!**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Bubbles, Boomer, RRB, PPG**

**Genres: Humor/ Friendship/Romance**

**Powers? : Yes**

**Ages: 16**

One would think that, because of their sweet and friendly nature, Bubbles and Boomer would be the first to become friends out of all the counterparts. Well that person would be dead wrong! Bubbles and Boomer can't stand each other, and they're siblings have had enough of their constant fighting. Now they're all on their way to a summer camp, where the blue pair will learn to get along and become the best of friends… or not.

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?!: **

**Bubbles:** "I could be in the best mood ever, and take one look at him and BAMBOO! Instant anger!"

**Pointlessness**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Butch, Brick, Boomer, PPG**

**Genres: Humor/Family/Adventure**

**Powers?: ya know what?... no! They're fucking born normal for once!**

**Ages: 24**

One day while eating some potato chips, Butch realizes how much it pisses him of that the bag is always half full of chips and the rest is nothing but air! He drags his bothers on a crazy road-trip to confront the chip company that dared to not satisfy Butch's chip requirements. A road-trip from Townsville all the way to New York, and they have to be back in time for Boomer's wedding!

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?!:**

**Boomer: **"Oh I'm not mad… I'M MORE PISSED THAN A DRAGON TRYING TO BLOW OUT CANDLES!"

_**Well there you have it! Those are the five stories you can choose from on either the poll on my profile, or be Reviewing! **_

_***Drum Roll***_

_**But now!... it's time for a sneak peek at my newest story which should be coming out very soon…**_

_**Butchercup Presents….**_

**Petrified Harmonies**

A meaningless fight started it all. Brick couldn't even remember what it was about. It was probably something about college. But regardless of what it was, it wasn't worth the outcome.

_An ear piercing screech._

Blossom had been ecstatic, as usual, to see him. They had planned to spend the day together, sitting on his couch watching movies. Maybe they would have decided to go to their favorite fast food restaurant and be able to spend no more than fifteen dollars for dinner.

_A loud, horrifying clash of metal, and glass shattering._

She would have begged Brick, with those bright pink eyes, to watch some romance movie that she was "just dying to see." Brick would have let her beg for a while, just so he could see how cute she looked with that pleading expression. Then he would give in, pretending to be mildly annoyed, though he would do anything for Blossom.

_Metal hitting the ground multiple times, flipping, and more splitting glass._

Instead, he started a stupid argument. An argument that led to him raising his voice so much, Blossom seemed to shrink back for a moment. Brick was blinded by fury, and when Blossom shouted back, he simply didn't stop. He couldn't remember what his words were, or what exactly Blossom said, but he did recall something about their relationship being over. She was walking away, out of his life. And he didn't even care until he was snapped out of his fury by the first note of that terrible symphony.

_Her shrill cries, desperate for help as the vehicle refused to cease its jerking._

_**I think that's enough to get someone excited about it!**_

_**Don't forget to **__**Vote on the top two stories you'd like to see!**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Alright People!

_**I AM SO FLIDURPING SORRY!**_

_**Words cannot explain how horrible I feel for not posting shnit in forever! I've been putting off writing because of school, it's really trying to kill me. BUT, now that it's summer and I've had a few days of relaxation and doing nothing, I'm ready to write for you guys. **_

_**I hope I still have some of my awesome readers who have kept me writing this whole time. If I still have your attention after all this waiting, just review a quick "me" or something to reassure me that I still have some "fans" out there! I just went back to my first few stories including my Ruff Trilogy and Love Like War, and I read the reviews. It reminded me how much I love to make you guys smile or even tear up and go "awww!" and how happy it makes me to write for fun. Somebody JUST followed and Favorited 'My Least Favorite Name', that got me thinking. that was a fairly old story, and I'm still getting random favorites for it! I SHALL DO MORE FOR THESE WONDERFUL PEOPLE! **_

_**I'm rambling now! oh, I'll let some PPG characters take it from here so I don't get into trouble for this not being a story...**_

_Buttercup walked onto the stage and cleared her throat. _

_"Alright people, Butchercup is back, sorta-" A pale blue streak zoomed up to the stage, and Bubbles butt-bumped Buttercup off stage and into some trashcans, glass and apparently a cat._

_Bubbles giggled and looked to the camera, "__**She still has LOTS to do, but we're here to tell her readers that Butchercup is-"**_

_"RELAX BUBBLES! IT'S AN ANOUNCEMENT NOT A RIOT!" Blossom shouted at Bubbles. Blossom politely guided Bubbles off stage and took proper position at the microphone. "The author has the beginnings for the stories mentioned in the previous chapter down, and most of the main events. She still needs to-"_

_"__**SUPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!**__" Butch appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He roughly bumped shoulders with Blossom, sending her off stage and onto Buttercup and apparently another cat. "She still has to put all the parts of her little stories together to make them into the long ass things that Brick reads all the damn time.""Way to dumb it down bro!" Boomer said, walking on stage. "MOVIE QUOTES!"_

_Butch's eyes lit up with excitement. "MUFASA!"_

_Boomer laughed out loud, "MUFASA!"_

_Brick made his way on stage since his brothers were clearly busy. "Anyway! Butchercup is currently working on 'Welcome to Citiesville'-"_

_"MUFASAAAAAAA!" Butch called._

_Brick rolled his eyes, "-She will try very hard to get as many stories from the previous chapter out before summer is over-"_

_"MUFASA, MUFASA, MUFASAAAAAAA!"_

_"Oooooo it tingles!"_

_Brick rubbed his temples, "I'm surrounded by idiots."_

_Butch and Boomer perked up even more. "Dude! He said it! He said what Scar said in the movie!"_

_"I heard, I heard!"_

_Suddenly, the boards of stage the boys were standing on sprung up, forcing the brothers through the roof. Buttercup reclaimed her original place on stage. "NOW, Butchercup is set on finishing 'Welcome to Citiesville' as soon as she can so she can make you guys smile and all that shit. Along side that, she will be working on a story called 'The Joy in it' this will be a series of one-shots that make up the life of the PPG and RRB after graduating college. It will cover the basic major events such as marriage, kids, and such, and random everyday family/ friends/ romance/ drama stuff that goes on our life according to Butchercup's crazy imagination. This will be very long and, once she has enough chapters down, will updated especially when you guys are waiting for updates on her major stories like right now. Now, don't get me wrong, 'The Joy in it' will be a major story, but I can't reveal why just yet. But Butchercup has plans for it... BIG PLANS."_

_Blossom and Bubbles re-entered the stage, calm. Blossom grinned at her sister, "Nice job BC, and Butchercup would also like to know, since she has kept you waiting for so long, how would her readers like to see a quick sneak peek at her favorite part in 'Welcome to Citiesville' so far? If she gets al least one review or PM asking for it, she will post the sneak peek in another chapter of this."_

_Bubbles bounced up and down, "That's all for now! Butchercup thanks any readers out there who still want to read her stories, please don't forget to leave a quick review to reassure her that she still has readers, whether it's a long comment about how you are a faithful reader, a simple "me" or even just a period! please do so!"_

**_I do not own any PPG characters or the lines from the movie Lion King._**

**_XOXO_**


	3. Welcome to Citiesville Sneak Peek

_**You asked for it, now I shall provide! **_

_**Butchercup Studios Presents...**_

_**A Welcome to Citiesville Sneak Peek**_

* * *

**_Playlist for this Chapter: Hell Above- Peirce the Veil_**

_Somewhere in Townsville U.S.A…_

A girl had run. As fast as her legs could manage to carry her. The cool breeze whisked through her raven hair as she darted for the first empty building she could find. She had gone far. So far that she didn't even recognize the city anymore. She had wandered into the part of town that had become deserted, forgotten. Just like her.

The old building appeared to be what remained of an old factory. The building, however, lacked machinery and whatever product it used to produce. The girl sniffled, taking slow steps deeper into the abandoned building. An unfamiliar feeling of weakness took over, and her legs quivered underneath her, ready to give. She let them.

The girl collapsed to the hard concrete, on her knees, and battled her will to allow tears. In her struggle, she spotted a thin wire, just inches away. She reached out for it, and found that it was a sparkler. A single, lonely sparkler in the middle of an old factory. "_What are the odds?" _she thought solemnly. Sighing quietly, she began to softly sing lyrics to her favorite song. One that saved her life.

_This is a wasteland, my only retreat  
With heaven above you, there's hell over me_

Twirling the sparkler around in her hand, she couldn't contain her voice as it rose in volume.

_The water is rusted, the air is unclean.  
And there for a second I feel free  
This is a wasteland, my only retreat_

She paused, mentally playing the music in her head as she waited for the next line. By this time, she was no longer alone. A boy, a brunette around her age, had been following closely behind. He slowly approached her fallen figure, and instantly recognized the song she sang so beautifully. He joined in, as he knelt down, startling her for only a moment before she realized who he was. A friend.

_I've waited all this night to honor you and say,  
"I know it's hard, but who are you to fall apart on me, on me?"_

As he sang the small bit, he gently brushed the bangs out of her eyes and caressed her cheek, adding to the meaningful lyrics. He was sincere. He really meant every word he sang. The girl lurched forward, hugging her friend tightly as she surrendered in the battle against her tears. The boy released her, wiping away her tears as he noticed the single sparkler in her petite hand. He fished around his pocket until he found the lighter he kept. Placing his hand over hers, the boy lifted both their hands away from their faces and lit the sparkler. The pair watched, with smiles on their faces, as incandescence and luminescence worked together to create bright green sparks at the tip of the wire.

* * *

_**That was only part of the first chapter in Welcome to Citiesville. I'll get the whole thing going as soon as I can and I hope it'll be worth the wait!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
